5 Nights Until Dawn
by DJWriter
Summary: After the events of the destruction of the lodge, a year later getting back on track, Josh finds himself guarding animatronics for the night shift. As he does, he begins to discover horror and paranormal as his nights go on. Can he survive 5 nights before dawn or fall victim to this new dilemma? MUST READ STORY! M rated...
1. Intro

14 _years before the_ missing of Hannah and Beth Washington...

* * *

Kid Josh

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria

07:47

* * *

At a local birthday party, 8 year old Hannah Washington was cashing in her tickets at the prize corner...

She moved her big glasses up on her nose to see clearer at the prizes on the shelf...There were all kinds of prizes from plushies to large stuff animals.

After the concession manager counted her tickets, she had 1103 tickets...

"Welp kid...Choose a prize..." said the concession manager...

One plushie Hannah took notice to was a gold bear with a purple bow tie and hat, but there were no sign to show how many tickets to win the plushie like the others...

"Hannah..."

Called her older brother Josh as he walk towards her...

"Were about to light the candles on Beth's Birthday Cake..." said Josh

Hannah pointed at the plush toy...

"I want that gold and purple bear..." said Hannah...

"What, the one with the purple hat?..." said Josh...

"It's so cute Josh, I really want it..." said Hannah...

Josh signal concession manager for the plush bear...

"Hey, how many tickets for that gold plush bear?..." said Josh...

The concession manager was confused, but as he turn around he look a bit shocked to see it there...

"Uhhh...sorry kids, that one shouldn't be here..." said the concession manager as he takes down the plush bear...

"But I really want that one! Please please!..." said Hannah...

"Sorry, but this is strictly off limits, someone must of put this here by mistake, but please select the ones with a sign..." said the concession manager...

Hannah became little depressed and look over to Josh...

"Josh, can you please help me get that bear?..." said Hannah...

Josh had to decide to convince the concession manager or her to leave it be...

"Hey, can you make a rule just this once, if not then I'll pay the rest if the tickets won't cover..." said Josh...

"Look kid I'm sorry, but this is a item from one of our previous location that shut down, this plush toy is not available no more...please pick another item off the shelves..." said the concession manager...

Josh was figuring to just walk or persists...

Josh looked at Hannah...

"Hannah is there anything else, we have to get back to Beth and Sam..." said Josh...

"Alright, well thank you for helping me out...I guess I'll get the brown bear..." said Hannah...

Josh pointed at the brown bear with the black hat...

The concession guy handed the stuff bear to Hannah...She comfort the stuff bear and giggle a little...

Hannah and Josh began walking back towards the party room where the birthday was held...

"Sorry, I couldn't risk making that guy mad, but you got another new friend" said Josh...

"It's okay, I just wanted to get more toys for my dollhouse..." said Hannah...

"I think you already have enough toys Hannah..." said Josh...

"So, I think it's cute..." said Hannah as she squeeze the Freddy Fazbear bear tighter...

"What about Freddy Fazbear, he's on stage, maybe if you give him a kiss he'll come to life?" said Josh as he tease Hannah...

"Uhhh...Ewww...Nooo...Do you not see old ketchup coming from his right eye...gross!..." said Hannah...

"What I don't get is why they don't retire the animatronics, they're stinky like Sam's little brother socks..." said Josh...

Hannah chuckled a little...but then she look towards the ground...

"I kinda feel bad for her and her little brother though, you don't think our mom and dad will fight or separate right?..." question Hannah...

Josh was figuring to give sympathy for Sam or Hannah...

"After the party, we should go hang out with her...I mean she does need the peanut gallery to make the rest of her week even more crazy..." said Josh...

"Or someone has a crush on a certain someone..." said Hannah...

"wait...what..." said Josh...

"Josh I think you have a crush on Sam..." said Hannah...

"No I don't Hannah, your crazy!..." quickly said Josh

"C'mon you care, it's all over your face Josh..." said Hannah...

"Whatever you say madam..." said Josh...

Josh and Hannah continued headed back, conversating still, Josh notice the bathroom...

"Umm...Hannah I'll be a moment, gotta go make lemonade for the fishes..." said Josh...

"Really Josh..." said Hannah...

"I gotta go... Just tell em I'll be there in a moment... " said Josh

Josh left Hannah side, as she went inside the party room...

As Josh went to the bathroom, he then took notice to a strange door with a light coming from it...

There were no one else around, he became curious into who or what was behind it...

He was about to head back on his on way, but he then he heard something, like a large knife being struck on table...

"This isn't the kitchen..." said Josh...

He was deciding whether to look or not...

He slowly crept up on the door, he kept hearing the knife hitting a table...

As he open the door, he saw a man...Appears to be a security guard wearing purple...looks like he was fixing a purple bunny animatronic...

He heard a squeak on the door, and then quickly turned to Josh...

"Has your mommy ever taught you how to read?...This room is for employees only!..." yelled the guard...

Josh notice red blood on the guards hands...Josh then wet himself...

"I said Go you little brat!" yelled the guard...

Josh quickly left...The guard stared off and then slowly turn around. He use the knife inside the animatronics' belly...

"Need to make more space...here we go..." said the guard...

Suddenly he pulls out of the animatronic belly...

A small left hand slash off someone...he placed it back with more blood squirting from the animatronic...

"Stupid kids..." said the guard...

NEXT: **CHAPTER 1: Reset**


	2. CH 1

**RESET**

In his office, Dr. A.J. Hill, stared out his window sipping tea...He looked at a person sitting at his desk...

Dr. Hill took a deep breath...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "I thought we had already finish what we started last time...but apparently, what we are now dealing with...is something far much worst now..."

He went over to his desk to take a seat, he sat his tea down and look at the person with a sadden look...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "I heard what happened a year ago, and if it's not the death of love ones, it's those tramatic events in our lives that changes a person perspective, all the way to their own well-being...but like I keep telling all my other clients, you must learn to accept this, and move on...You played your game, you select your choices, but still it's not enough...and even to where your imagination is growing far more crazy than usual...maybe even hallucinations or jumpscares, but either way, let's see if we can dig a little more deeper to really find the source...let's begin shall we?...and remember...Be honest..."

Dr. Hill reach to his desk drawer, and pulled out a stuff bear...He laid the bear in front of the person...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "For this small exercise, I want to delve within your past experiences...then we can go from there...I want you to tell me, would you take the time to admire the teddy bear?..."

The person paused for the moment, but nodded yes...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "Yes, good good, honestly is good...so what is it that interest you into admiring the teddy bear?...Could it be it's positive look or something with feeling?"

The person figuring it's appearance or comfort...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "You hardly know anything about the bear, in which you trust your inner thoughts. So tell me this in your opinion, does the bear deserves a hug?"

The person was figuring to say yes or I don't know...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "Aw...You trust your instincts, but can't tell if it's really the answer..."

Dr. Hill looked at his watch...

 **(Dr. Hill)** "Looks like we have to pick up on your instincts when you return...but just remember, a nightmare isn't real...

Dr. Hill dismissed himself, as he picks up his cup of tea and walks towards his window...


	3. CH 2

**CURIOSITY**

Night time, On the sidewalk nearby an old building, a hooded person sat on a bench motionless, what appears the person is waiting on something...

Suddenly a old green car appeared besides him...

The hooded man looked up, as someone in a suit was approaching him...

 **(The hooded man)** "Are...are you Fred?..."

 **(Fred)** "That would be me my good man, and you must be Joshua Washington, the one I spoke to over the phone correct?..."

He pulled back the hood of his hoody, to reveal the left side of his damaged face...Joshua had scars from his cheek to his left lip...His left eye was grey which he hardly can see out of...

Fred gulp...

 **(Fred)** "Ohhh...Uhh...yes, well...we should be going, I'll explain everything in the car...let's get going Joshua..."

Josh looked at the ground for the moment, and then follow Fred to his car...

They went off to their location, before midnight...

As they drove, Fred look at Josh, as Josh was staring out the window in silence...

 **(Fred)** "So...Joshua, sorry for meeting at the Blackwood Park, but from the incidents that's been occurring in the past...We have to make sure Fazbear Pizzeria is ensure, and if your only willing..."

 **(Josh)** "Why couldn't I just met you there?..."

 **(Fred)** "I figure it's much more professional for employees to get to know one another before seeing what your up against..."

 **(Josh)** "The only thing to know about me is that I'm wanting to move on and start a new life..."

 **(Fred)** "Do you have any family and friends?..."

 **(Josh)** "Not really, if it's okay with you, let's just leave it at that..."

 **(Fred)** "Okay?...Well, I'm Fred, owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and creator of Freddy Fazbear..."

 **(Josh)** "Really?...I remember going to Freddy's when I was a kid...well my sisters and I...My sister Hannah was in love Freddy, even the gold Freddy..."

 **(Fred)** "Freddy's Pizzeria been around for ages, kids still love Freddy and the gang...This year we actually added back the toy animatronics to boost the franchise, if Peter...the store manager, comes through on getting in back together again..."

 **(Josh)** "I wanted the job because it's one thing that made Hannah happy when she was little..."

Josh went looking back towards the window...

 **(Fred) "** We're almost there, hopefully after knowing and practicing the policy, you'll be ready tomorrow night...

They drove on, a few moments as they reach the Pizzeria...

* * *

 **Josh**

 **Freddy Family Pizzeria**

 **22:30**

* * *

 **(Fred)** "Well, here we are Freddy's Fazbear..."

Josh looked up and a bit shocked to see it...

 **(Fred)** "So you wanna take a tour?...I got a security guard that's about to get off...and you have to get to know Peter are store manager..."

Josh and Fred headed inside, Josh look surprised to see everything...

 **(Josh)** "It almost looks the same? It's a bit bigger...You still got Freddy and the band..."

 **(Fred)** "We wanted two sides to be for the toys and for the original...Peter out done himself finding a building that support all this with little income we have..."

 **(Josh)** "I really think you guys can do..."

 **(Unknown)** "Think so kid..."

Josh quickly turn his attention, and saw a man wearing a purple causal suit...

Suddenly after seeing his face, Josh reminisce back to seeing the security guard with blood on his hands as a kid...

The purple guy walk up to Josh...

 **(Fred)** "Joshua meet Peter, The Pizzeria manager...and Peter this is Joshua...The new night guard that'll be taking over Mike shift tomorrow night..."

 **(Peter)** "Nice to meet you..."

Josh was figuring out to greet him or keep quiet...

Josh stuck out his hand...Peter look at Josh hand and proceed to shake it, but looked at Josh with a mysterious look...

 **(Peter)** "Not much of a talker...At Freddy's we do our best to show ourselves to be friendly, even if your a night guard, keep yourself professional or you need to go somewhere else..."

 **(Fred)** "Peter enough...He probably is shy on his first day..."

 **(Peter)** "Either way, he has to show the other employees he's friendly..."

 **(Fred)** "And he will Peter, oh...I almost forgot...We need that spare Freddy suit in the dumpster..."

 **(Peter)** "Well, get Matt to do it..."

 **(Josh)** "Wait...Matt!?..."

Suddenly Matt appeared from one of the hallsways tired from running...

 **(Matt)** "Sorry, gotta catch my breathe...I need a little. ...woah...wait...Josh?..."

Matt and Josh only stared at one another...

 **(Fred)** "Do you two know each other?..."

 **(Josh)** "No...Not since my dad's ski lodge was blown..."

 **(Matt)** "Uhhh...hey, been a while..."

 **(Josh)** "Yeah, about a year...Wait, how long you been working here?..."

 **(Matt)** "Well, I had to get a job sooner or later to support Emily and the baby-

 **(Josh)** "Wait...Did you just say support the baby?...You and Emily?..."

 **(Peter)** "Enough! We're still working, were not off until Midnight...that is...just Mr. Matthew here..."

Peter looked at Josh with a sinister smile...

 **(Peter)** Hey Matt, can you get that spare suit in the parts room out the back and throw it in the dumpster would you?...I would gladly appreciate that..."

 **(Matt)** "That's what I was coming to ask you if you can help me...The suit is way heavyier and the oder...Well carrying the whole damn thing suck ass..."

 **(Peter)** **"** Don't worry, before Joshua began his shift...he'll help you..."

 **(Josh)** "Wait I thought start tomorrow..."

 **(Peter)** "Change of plans, you start tonight...a spare uniform is in one of the lockers in the back..."

 **(Fred)** "Peter it's Schmidt shift tonight..."

 **(Peter)** "I gave him the day off...You start tonight or look for another job...your choice..."

Peter proceed to walk off and out the door...

 **(Fred)** "Well looks like you start tonight...but don't worry, before Matt ends his shift, he can help you out touring the rest of the building and what to do...are you good with the changes of plans?..."

Josh paused to say yes or no...

 **(Josh)** "It's alright, a least I can eat some free pizza right?..."

 **(Fred)** "Yes, but you will have to cook it yourself, and one pizza only...I'm sure Matthew can help..."

 **(Matt)** "Sure I gotta few minutes to spare before taking off..."

 **(Fred)** "Good, well hopefully I see you in the morning...Take care Joshua and have a good night...Mr. Matthew, train him to the best of your ability...and I'll see you in the morning...alright night guys..."

Fred processed out the door leaving Matt and Josh...

 **(Matt)** "Well follow me, I'll show you a least where the pizzas are..."

 **(Josh)** "You read my mind..."

 **(Matt)** "Try to make sure everything is put back, seems like the kitchen is always trash in the morning...

As Matt and Josh went off...On stage where the animatronics were, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, suddenly turn on and started moving their heads and arms...

 **(FREDDY)** "He-He Hey-Hey looks like _!Oh no!_ looks like we have a ne-ne new friend..."


End file.
